In the Ring
by miamitravel
Summary: What happens when two people head down to the ring to relax?


A/N: I do not own the Shaman of Sexy John Morrison, but I wish to god I did. This is also for Malissa, aka gooseles. Enjoy girl. Hope I did it justice for you!

**In the Ring**

Sienna had watched from afar, the self proclaimed Guru of Greatness and the Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison.. His real name is John Hennigan. Day in and day out, she watched as he went out with Melina and then remained single, except for the few times he went out with Kelly. One night not to long after Raw had finished for the night, Sienna found herself in the arena by herself. She was fine with it, her car was here. So she went to the place that always managed to put her at ease, she headed to the ring.

Walking down the ramp to the ring, she saw a familiar figure already there. John. She slowed her steps down. John was bouncing off the ropes, still in his ring gear. Sienna couldn't help but notice how perfectly formed he was. He looked as though he was carved from marble. Stopping shy of the ring, she cleared her throat so that he would hear her.

"Mmhhmmmm..."

"Oh hey Sienna. I thought I was alone here." John said as he rested against the top rope. John study Sienna. He thought she was beautiful, but not in the traditional Diva sense. Her beauty while on the outside also came from the inside as well. He always admired her and had wanted to ask her out but felt that she was out of his league. She looked up at him with her sea green eyes. He was wondering what was going through her head. Through his head, visions of her splayed out in the center of the ring crying out his name. Shaking his head to clear the thought away before his body gave him away.

"So what are you doing here this late at night, shouldn't you be back at the hotel falling asleep?" John asked with a slight grin on his exhausted features. She was smiling up at him, "Actually John, I came here to think."

"So did I. I usually feel at peace here in the ring, like I can truly be myself." Sienna shook her head in agreement. That is exactly how she felt. "Do you mind if I join you then?"

"No come on in." John held the ropes open for Sienna to get in. Once she was settled in the ring, she sat down in the middle of it and went to open her mouth to speak when John beat her to the punch.

"Why have you and I never gone out before? I mean like when we are the clubs together I see you watching me and I know I am watching you, so what's the deal?" Sienna couldn't believe it. John Morrison asking why they, why they never hung out together.

"Honestly John, I didn't think you even saw me that way. I mean yeah, you are definitely hot, but I am so far out of your league, that I sometimes wonder why you even talk to me." Sienna said looking at the ring mat, she had not noticed that he was standing right in front of her.

Kneeling down to her level, he placed a hand to her cheek and let a finger trail to her chin and lifted her head to look him in the eyes directly.

"Sienna, I was always in awe of you. Your personality, your beauty, your grace are all from the inside of you. I should be the one who shouldn't be in your presence. I cannot compare to even a half of you." John said quietly just before he leaned and gently kissed her.

Sienna at first was slightly taken back by John kissing her. She always thought that she would burst into flame at that second and she was right, her whole body lit on fire for him. The reaction her body had was astounding. It felt like she was a living flame of desire, ready to disintegrate at the merest whisper of his fingers.

Sienna opened her lips a bit wider and allowed his tongue to seek entrance in. His tongue glanced against hers and she felt rockets going off in her body. She couldn't believe of all places, in the middle of the ring, she was kissing John. Sure she had fantasies about him and fucking him stupid in the hotel room, but being here in the middle of the ring was something different. She felt her hands moving of their own violation to his sculpted stomach. Trailing her nails ever so lightly down his eight-pack, she felt the shivers run through his body. To know that she did that, to have that power over a man like this, was a heady experience. John's fingers mover ever so slightly down her neck and down her arms to her waist. His lips left her mouth and trailed down her neck and reached a spot that even she didn't know she had.

A slight moan escaped her slightly parted lips. She still couldn't believe what was happening. And in that instance she decided to screw it and him. This was an opportunity that is presenting itself in the most unimaginable ways. Her fingers slid slightly further on his body to the top of the waistband and just underneath it. Feeling him suck in a shaky breath at her touch went straight to her head, so she did it again this time a little lower then the first caress. John's lips were at the junction of her neck and shoulder an once she let her fingers play with that stretch of skin right below his waistband, he ended up biting on her neck because he was turned on.

That one bite started something in Sienna that she no longer could control. With that one bite, it was as if her mind was set free and her body took over. Sienna's fingers started on a lower trek towards the object of her many fantasies. Fantasies that kept her up late into the night, tossing and turning, her pussy slick at the idea of John riding her hard. She couldn't help herself. Rising up on her knees she tugged the material of his wrestling trunks down over his lean hips and past his cock which sprung out thick and hard. Sienna's mouth watered at the site before her. Glancing her lips over the already swollen and sensitive crest, she let her tongue swipe across the head, eliciting a groan from him. Looking down at the woman who has been the object of his many dreams, he couldn't believe that this was happening. Threading his fingers through her hair, another groan escaped his mouth as she took him deeper and suckled harder.

"Sienna, baby, please…..I wanna have some fun too. I wanna lick all that sweet cream from your sweet pussy, baby." That statement alone set off a mini-explosion in her body. Thighs quivered in anticipation of being laid out on the mat and John between her thighs licking her already swollen pussy.

"Mhhhhmmmmm….." the vibration of her agreement sent shockwaves crashing through his taut body. Pulling on her hair ever so lightly, she released his thick length from her mouth and looked up into his face with sex-laden lids. John was shocked at what he saw in her eyes. Passion-glazed, sexiness looked back at him. Kneeling in front of her, he gently pushed her onto her back. Reaching out to run a hand down her body, she trembled at the feeling of his hand on her body. Hooking his fingers into the waist band of her sweats that she donned shortly before coming to the ring, he gently guided them down her legs and threw them to the corner of the ring. She was sheer perfection. The tattoo on her hip was a Chinese symbol, of what he couldn't tell you, but the stars that surrounded it were just as beautiful. Bending down he placed several kisses along her hip to the tattoos and using the tip of his tongue licked them ever so gently. This caused her back to arch to his mouth. He continued his eager exploration towards her pussy. Her clit was distended and glistening with wetness. She was slick and it was all for him. His mouth covered her clit and gently sucked it. Sienna's hips ground down to the mat while her back once again arched into his amazing mouth. Lips, teeth and tongue were used to bring her slowly to orgasm.

Sienna felt her body getting hotter and tighter. She knew she was coming, she could feel it all the way down in her belly. The tightening low in her belly was an indication that she was ready to explode. It wasn't too much longer. Heat washed over her body, legs trembled and a scream of "JOHN" came out of her mouth. God he was talented in the ring and he was oh so talented in bed. Panting and gasping for breath, Sienna barely noticed that John had shed his trunks and was moving slowly up her body.

"God Sienna, I can't wait to be inside you." His cock was poised at her pussy and he could feel the heat of it. Slowly working his cock into the tight, sensitive tissue, he moved slowly, so slowly that Sienna had enough. Planting her feet on the mat on either side of his hips, she raised her hips and said "Fuck me John"…as he slid in several more inches. It left him gasping as her pussy was contracting like crazy on him. That alone was enough to make him cum, but he prided himself on being able to last. But this one girl, may break all his rules when it comes to sex. John slid in all the way to the hilt, making her gasp and moan.

Sienna wrapped her legs around his hips as he started to thrust, slowly out, fast and deep back in. He kept up the pace for a short time, her walls contracting and rippling around his cock. It was driving him insane. She was close, he could feel her. He was trying to hold off and let her cum, but it was painfully and erotically hard.

Just when John thought he couldn't hold out any longer, he felt Sienna coming apart in his arms, begging for him to finish. He was right there when he felt her bite down on his pec just above his heart. That bite went through him and pushed him over the edge. Sienna's pussy was tight around him as he came in deep, hard spurts. That pushed Sienna even higher into the maelstrom of pleasure.

John lowered himself to her face and kissed her deeply. Still trying to catch their breaths, from the mutual experience, Sienna started to giggle lightly. John looked at her askance.

"What, may I ask, is making you giggle, sweetheart?"

"Just that we both came down here to think and we ended up having the most amazing, mind-blowing, in my opinion, sex. In the ring of all places."

"Well you are certainly right-it was mind blowing. And amazing. I certainly did not intend to make love to you here in the middle of the ring, but I am glad that we did. Now I suggest we get up, grab a quick shower and head back to the hotel for another round or four." Nodding her head at his suggestion Sienna got up and got dressed and followed him out to the locker room for a quick shower and then back to the hotel.

Sienna had to admit that she really had the best time in the ring. And she will never look at it the same way again.


End file.
